


The Further Adventures of Peli Motto and the (Floppy-Eared Green) Child [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Babysitting, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "The Further Adventures of Peli Motto and the (Floppy-Eared Green) Child" by monicawoe."The Mandalorian asks Peli to watch his son for a day while he and Cara go on a mission. Peli cooks stew and the child is adorable."
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Peli Motto, Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	The Further Adventures of Peli Motto and the (Floppy-Eared Green) Child [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Further Adventures of Peli Motto and the (Floppy-Eared Green) Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427716) by [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe). 



Length: 11:11  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20further%20adventures%20of%20peli%20motto%20and%20the%20\(floppy-eared%20green\)%20child.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20further%20adventures%20of%20peli%20motto%20and%20the%20\(floppy-eared%20green\)%20child%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to monicawoe for giving me permission to podfic their story! Used to fill my "higher pitch effect" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
